


喪鐘的睡前故事：國王的新衣

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: *和斯萊德上床的代價就是被迫聽童話故事*作者本人失智了





	喪鐘的睡前故事：國王的新衣

高譚的老蝙蝠和惡魔之女能生下什麼好東西，斯萊德太了解，當這隻膝蓋高的小熊貓赫然佔據他安全屋中唯一的床墊時，他打心底裡沒有一絲憐憫地拔出槍打爛了兩個羽毛枕頭。

「斯萊德。」小熊貓惡聲惡氣地詛咒著他的名字。

這有點什麼不對勁，斯萊德威爾遜通常不會去關心這個十三歲的小毛孩。早在組成達米安的精子和卵子誕生之前，斯萊德就已經學會巧妙地殺人了，現在作為一頭銀髮的世界級頂尖刺客，很少有事情能令他操心，這個陪著小狗巡邏隊打架渡過青春期的小羅賓，在他看來和公園裡玩沙坑和翹翹板的孩子沒什麼兩樣。比如他拿著和身高差不多長的武士刀跳到壞人肩頭，揮舞蝙蝠鏢想要割裂敵人動脈，在喪鐘眼裡這只是可愛而已。他的世界很久沒出現這樣活潑可愛的動物了——不得不承認，或多或少，他關心這個蝙蝠崽子會變成什麼樣。中途有一段時間他聽說羅賓死了，後來又聽說他復活了，那時喪鐘忙著滿世界殺人，對此事的心情不過像看一部曲折的電視劇，直到最近他們的領地才一點點重合。斯萊德欣喜地發現這孩子現在比許多武器都要長了。

不過他還不知道小熊貓下面也開始長毛了。

這可真的不對勁。多疑的刺客好奇刺客聯盟還是蝙蝠家的教育讓小戰士赤裸著身體應敵……

「我不關心你是來找我挑釁還是報仇，孩子，我五秒鐘就能把你制服，但你在我房間裡脱個精光，我就必須得問問……你到底在幹什麼？」

他冷靜地質問，語調平坦，瞇起眼睛試圖隱藏湧起的腎上腺素。眼前光溜溜的小身子在離開羅賓制服從頭到腳固若金湯的守護後，變得無害而可憐，曾經暴力傷害的疤痕暴露無遺，使他看起來就像個慘遭家暴的未成年人，而不是那個穿著彩色戲服的街頭小霸王。

可達米安脫光了還是那麼驍勇善戰，他滾下床墊躲過子彈，一氣呵成地握起靠牆放著的武士刀，從地上跳起來就要挖喪鐘眼珠子，銀色刀鋒直直衝著老刺客射去。他動作之快，完全不顧斯萊德嘴裡的問題，更不顧兩腿間的小鳥因為彈跳而甩來甩去，模樣極其怪異。當然他也沒有回答，只是不斷問候斯萊德的身體部位——「斯萊德你個沒〇〇的玩意兒，我要把你的〇〇剁了塞進你嘴裡」諸如此類。

面對這樣熱情的問候，每個被達米安關心的部位都開始發燙，老男人心頭癢癢。不管發生了什麼問題，揍一頓總能解決，面對一個傷痕累累的小屁孩也是如此。斯萊德側身躲過胡亂的攻擊，反手抽了那孩子幾巴掌，沒輕沒重，打得達米安跌坐在床墊上有點懵，摀著耳朵皺眉頭。

「你去死……」他剛開口，斯萊德又打了他一下。

「你來這裡幹什麼，別讓我再問第三次。」

他俯身壓在男孩身上，小孩子偏高的體溫透過他的薄毛衣，他甚至能感受到達米安突起的盤骨頂著自己的腰。

「呸！」男孩吐出一口帶血的唾沫，「你自以為神出鬼沒，可我從三個月前就看出了這暴露的行蹤……毫無異義的安全防護，我就是溜達進來散個步。」

「所以你就是花了三個月來提醒我注意安全，順便散步，聽起來是個不錯的週末計畫。」斯萊德偏頭看著那口唾沫落到男孩胸口，「小朋友，你有沒有聽過一個故事，叫《國王的新衣》？」

「你在說什麼？」達米安瞇起狹長的綠眼睛，傲氣逼人，「你腦子出問題了嗎？幹這行當沒少得腦損傷吧。」

達米安現在看著他的眼神讓斯萊德覺得自己才是個傻子了。

銀髮刺客很少操心任何事，他完全可以打昏這臭小鬼把他丟到凌晨三點的草地裡，與這個毛都沒長齊的小羅賓鳥說掰掰，良心上不會有絲毫罪惡感。對，如果不是現在，他剛結束了手頭的工作正閒得無聊的狀態，斯萊德絕對不會享受敵人的兒子全裸的模樣。

不安分的達米安在他身下一個勁地扭來扭去，兩手無力地被斯萊德一隻手銬住舉過頭頂，掙扎的腿都快把床墊蹬個洞。**來散步？**斯萊德心想，既然你要堅持，我就陪你裝蒜嘍。

「看樣子塔莉亞不怎麼愛給你講睡前故事，好吧，這個故事是關於，一個渾身一絲不掛的漂亮小王子被丟進暴民堆裡，然後被所有人輪姦的故事。」

可能是人上了年紀，性對銀髮刺客已經不再有年輕時的魅力，他曾全世界到處亂搞，十幾歲的雛妓，二十幾歲的國際名模，三十多歲的富家少婦，現在那些女人也被扔到不願意操心的範疇內了。而達米安挺著他肉乎乎的小胸脯，露出剛長出點棕色腋毛的胳肢窩，一臉凶神惡煞，他卻忽然動了心，想戲弄這個腦子不正常的小羅賓。

「你想說什麼？如果你要給我講你編的下流故事，我保證下一秒就踢斷你的門牙。」

「這是世界有名的故事，別告訴我你不知道。」他赤裸的小王子似乎真的不知道。斯萊德挪動了一下身子，側身抱著這個不速之客，他們並排躺在床墊上，就好像真的在講睡前故事一樣，「他們的小王子和你一樣大，他的爸爸平時忙於戰爭，他的媽媽並不愛他，只有穿新衣服能讓這個孤單的小孩開心……後來王宮裡來了兩個騙子，他們對小王子的腦子動了點手腳，沒人發現，就連小王子自己都不知道，他自認為穿了衣服，實際上一絲不掛。兩個騙子把他帶到貧民窟，讓他在裡面展示他的漂亮衣服……」

他說著，手指划過男孩胸口凹陷的乳溝，好像那裡真的有一排扣子等他解開，他的手掌掃過男孩小巧的深色乳點，那柔軟而羞澀的突起仍是一片處女地，和它們年幼的主人一樣。

達米安皺著眉頭沈默不語，光滑的細胳膊像被抱起來的貓似的伸直了支棱著，任憑身後的男人在自己身上摸來摸去。剛才奮力掙脫力氣卻完全不如老刺客，只能被捏在懷裡一臉死相地聽老頭瘋言瘋語。

「雖然暴民們愛撫著小王子的肉體，他卻沒有絲毫的羞恥感，所以他們想了一個好辦法……」斯萊德耐心地挑動小孩子的性慾，他甚至不確定達米安有沒有通精，但手已經伸向那微微蜷曲的兩腿之間，撥弄了一下似有似無的陰毛，在木屋昏暗的燈光下，他的手掌蓋住了那孩子的性器。

達米安很誇張地抽動了一下身子，好像他才注意到自己正在被侵犯一樣，他正想開口罵人，那張巧舌如簧的小嘴巴就被斯萊德帶著皮手套的手指塞得滿滿，老男人故意捅得很深，搞得達米安感覺喉嚨都疼，只能乾嘔幾聲。

「噓，別說話，你要注意聽我的。」

斯萊德繼續蜷起手指，大手完全握住那未成熟的粉紅性器，溫柔地用虎口夾著達米安的龜頭開始摩擦，大拇指在尿道口打轉。他低頭看小男孩瞬間紅了臉，後腦勺在胸口蹭著，瞪大眼睛嗚咽著流出口水，看上去像是不知道脆弱的性器能如此清晰地感受到皮手套的冰涼和褶皺。老刺客在他嘴裡轉動手指，觸摸他的上顎，那滾燙的小舌頭熱情地纏上他的指節，吮吸他的指縫。

這實在是太過分了，斯萊德不禁輕吸了口氣，記得幾分鐘前地上的槍和武士刀還都在抵著彼此的腦門。

熟練的手活讓男孩配合地主動晃起腰，渾身繃緊了往斯萊德手心挺起他漸漸腫脹的小陰莖。在緊貼著的雙腿之間，濕濕的前列腺液很快冒出可愛的洞口，斯萊德看著就笑了。

「忍著點，還沒到最舒服的時候呢。」

他緊貼男孩泛紅的耳朵尖說道，抱著這具熱呼呼的年輕肉體讓他感到不一般的興奮，褲襠裡的老傢伙也亢奮起來了。斯萊德脫下褲子，用內褲裡蹦出來的硬傢伙蹭達米安的臀縫，夾在那豐腴的大腿之間，一邊用力握住那紅腫的小勃起的根部，一邊猛地頂到軟軟的陰囊上，達米安竟爽得叫出了聲，用他充滿欲求的童音高喊著不要，小手卻想要去碰自己的龜頭。斯萊德鬆開手，看著達米安粗喘幾聲，隨著射精身體軟成一攤在自己懷裡。

「繼續你的……」他不滿地瞪了斯萊德一眼，腰往下一沉坐到斯萊德的勃起上。

「急什麼，我的睡前故事還沒講完呢。」斯萊德低下頭親吻小男孩的黑髮，「所以暴民們呢，他們用手指和舌頭插進小王子的肛門，然後問他……這是什麼感覺？」

他把沾著精液的手套丟到地板上，用舌頭舔濕了男孩臀縫間的穴口，舔開那些發紅的褶皺，他用兩根手指撐開小小的穴口，讓早些時候留在裡面的潤滑液流了出來，腸道被老男人溫熱而靈巧的舌頭舔得收縮起來，四肢撐在床墊上的達米安又開始渾身顫抖著一點點動他的腰，嗚嗚啊啊叫起來，剛射精不久的小鳥又有反應了。斯萊德從來不管他射了幾次，反正男孩那敏感的小身子射不了幾次就只能流出透明的液體，而喪鐘在想停之前是都不會停的。

可能下次還是該讓他克制一下——斯萊德龜頭的突起剛擦過達米安腸道裡的那一點，趴著的小身子就猛烈地抽動了一下，接著是液體滴落床墊的聲音。他還有大半截沒有進去呢，達米安就體力不支似的癱倒在髒兮兮的床墊上，痛苦地大口喘息著，就連睜開眼睛的力氣都沒有了，穴道卻仍緊緊纏著那剛插進來的一半。即使在中途忽然高潮的情況下，達米安這個小騷貨還是能盡職盡責地滿足自己，老男人把著男孩的腰繼續將腫脹的性器挺進男孩體內。小孩沒長開的身體裡敏感點在非常淺的地方，他總能輕易讓達米安高潮，在那快感之外更多剩下的是將更深處的腸道打開帶來的劇痛，被異物侵犯的那股插入感在性事結束後還會長久留在達米安體內，而他自己的小手指又夠不到。他仰面朝上，只能苦惱地皺著眉頭擠出生理性淚水，眼看斯萊德壓著自己膝蓋的手越來越用力。

「啊、輕、一點……」達米安流淌著口水的嘴裡斷斷續續吐出幾個音節，聲音格外沙啞，一手揪著喪鐘胸前灰白的胸毛不放。

「放心，孩子，你不會有事的。」斯萊德用寵溺的語氣哄騙他，說著拉過男孩拽著他胸毛的手，「你摸摸看，是不是全都進去了？」

粉紅的腸道含得緊而密切，透明的腸液掛在喪鐘性器上突起的血管上又流到他捲曲的灰色陰毛，達米安的手並不很情願地摸在結合部位，那裡又濕又軟，幾乎已經有點麻木了。

「說不定連你的小指頭也能一併擠進去呢。」

「不！不要！那不可能、啊、！」

那裡已經不可能再擴張了——小男孩嚇得身體僵硬，大聲反對。他拼命想要縮起手指，力氣卻遠不如喪鐘，搞不好最後手指會被折斷了塞進去。斯萊德的大手撫摸著達米安滿是淚痕的臉頰，他打定了主意的事情沒有人能改變，何況這也不是什麼難事，對於一個從小就上刀山下火海的小刺客而言，做愛的時候多加一根手指又怎樣。

「別怕，別怕，做過一次就不怕了。」

「啊啊！」

達米安只尖叫了一聲，接著就是隱忍地喘息，好像失血過多的病患似的微弱地悲鳴。他能感覺到自己食指的一個關節正夾在斯萊德堅挺的大玩意兒和柔軟的腸壁之間，塞進去確實不是什麼難事，因為那被調教好的身體能適應得很快，但這之後傳來麻酥酥的陣痛讓他想出去，只有斯萊德不斷捅進來的瞬間那股摩擦的快感能安撫他的焦慮。

「快、快點動啊啊！嗚、！」

一手塞在屁股裡，一手揪著斯萊德的頭髮保持平衡，達米安幾乎整個身子掛在老男人身上，靠對方扶著自己的腿一下下被撞著。每次動作都牽連著整個腸道抽搐著縮緊，斯萊德在他體內的形狀那麼鮮明又熾熱，他甚至要感覺不到痛了，他知道自己流水流個不停的小東西裡再射不出來，可高潮就在懸崖邊上。斯萊德的舌頭，剛才還在他自己屁股裡舔個不停的舌頭跑到了自己拼命張開的嘴巴裡，每當老男人要射了的時候，他總會想接吻。

老套的浪漫。

斯萊德低吟一聲將精液注入小男孩體內，達米安立刻把手指抽了出來，指尖發燙。他拖著疲軟的身子爬到喪鐘肚子上，把手指塞進老男人半張著的嘴巴裡，狠命揪他的胸毛。

「……你浪費我的時間給我講了這麼爛的睡前故事。」小男孩稚嫩的聲音聽著沒什麼威脅力，斯萊德重新睜開眼睛，達米安趴在他胸口合上了眼睛，側頭躺著時紅撲撲的小圓臉看著更可愛了。

「我還沒講完呢。」老男人拍了拍小孩的屁股，「快！我知道你在裝睡……嗷！你別再揪了！」


End file.
